Open Your Ass
by ainiajkook
Summary: No Summary. Just RnR. Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook. BL. NC.
**Title: 'Open Your Ass'**

 **Cast: -Kim Taehyung**

 **-Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **.**

 **Boys Love.**

 **NC.**

 **Typo(s).**

 **Don't like? Go out.**

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan lihai yang mengapit besi tipis berkilat tajam. Tak henti melukis lembut tiap inci wadah pembungkus organ sensitif yang sangat lemah. Kim Taehyung- yang mengaku terobsesi akan kentalnya kulit itu. Terobsesi bagaimana nantinya getaran yang ia ciptakan saat menampar bokong sintal di depannya ini.

.

"A-ahh, kau mengenaiku, sial. Oh shit!". Ujung pisau kendali Taehyung mengenai paha sang tawanan. Sedikit merobeknya, tak elak membuat kentalnya darah mengalir menelusuri mulianya kulit halus Jungkook.

"Itu tak ada dalam list rencanaku, Sayang." Taehyung tergelak, tak usah mengaku terselip nada hawatir dalam tawanya, -maksudku, itu memang nyata.

.

"Prang." Pisau dalam genggamannya ia lempar mengenai dinding ujung ruangan.

"Karena aku melakukan kesalahan, aku tak akan menyayat bajumu dengan pisau." Tangan Taehyung mengusap sungai merah kecil pada paha Jungkook. Lalu membawa jarinya untuk ia kecap. Asin, ia menyukainya.

"Lalu? Jangan katakan kau akan menggunakan gigimu. Hell, itu tak terdengar keren. Sama sekali tidak, Tae-".

"Boleh kukakatan 'Iya'? Karena ya Tuhan, laranganmu terdengar seperti penawaran, Sayang." Lagi-lagi Taehyung tergelak. Yang sedetik kemudian teredam bersamaan giginya yang menancap pada pangkal paha Jungkook.

.

'Kraaakk'.

Nafas Jungkook menderu kasar dan cepat. Sial, ia benar-benar tergoda sekarang. Taehyung yang berada diantara selangkangannya tengah menatapnya dengan begitu menusuk. Gerahamnya yang mengeras karena menggigit kain celana Jungkook sangat erat.

.

'Brukk'. Jungkook tersentak saat tiba-tiba Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya satu hentakan menghadap dinding. Dengan menekan punggung Jungkook dan menarik kedua pahanya mendekat padanya.

.

Lagi-lagi Jungkook tersentak, saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan dingin Taehyung mengelus pantatnya dengan halus -begitu lembut tetapi sangat berpengaruh pada kesehatan jantung Jungkook. Sentuhan Taehyung yang begitu memabukkan, terasa begitu dingin namun panas disaat bersamaan.

.

"Wow, hahaha." Tawa Taehyung sekali lagi terdengar ketika pantat Jungkook bergetar sangat minim namun begitu cepat tat kala ia mencubitnya begitu keras. Kedua belahan yang begitu besar, yang begitu lucu di mata Taehyung kini berpeluh dingin dalam sentuhannya. Dan Taehyung suka -sangat- dengan aroma basah yang melekat pada bokong besar Jungkook.

.

"Akh-". Jungkook tersentak hebat. Kedua matanya memejam begitu erat saat lubang analnya menerima benda asing disana. Hangat, keras dan berisi. Lubangnya terasa begitu panas dan penuh. Benda asing disana juga terasa 'terkurung' dan 'terhimpit'.

.

Tubuhnya sedikit tertarik saat Taehyung mencoba menenggelamkan penisnya pada lubang anal Jungkook. Erangan tak dapat dielak Taehyung, ia merasa miliknya sangat terhimpit dan tak dapat bergerak di dalam sana. Karena itu Taehyung menarik pinggang Jungkook dan memaksa memasukkan penisnya dalam satu dorongan.

.

'Plok'. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya sangat keras. Nafasnya terbuang puas saat merasa penisnya sepenuhnya berada dalam lubang dusta Jungkook yang begitu basah dan licin.

.

"Ahh.. A-aahhhh.. Ngghhh". Desahan kotor Jungkook terdengar begitu memenuhi gudang kosong yang begitu luas dan kumuh. Suara kedua kakinya yang bergesekan dengan lantai berdebu dibawahnya juga menderu menguasai ruangan.

.

'Plok' 'Plok' 'Plok'. Gerakan Taehyung semakin memburu begitu cepat saat ia merasa mendekati puncaknya. Wajahnya yang terlihat begitu frustasi, namun nafasnya yang tetap terkendali begitu tenang.

.

"Ngghhh.. A-aahhh ahh ahh"

"Ahh.. Fuck. Kau begitu memabukkan, Jalang." Tangan Taehyung lekas menarik pinggang Jungkook rapat saat ia merasa mencapai puncanya.

Dean keduanya melebur menyatu dengan sperma yang menyembur jauh memenuhi lantai.

.

.

.

"Kemana perginya semua kru? Kenapa aku tak mendengar sutradara memberi intruksi untuk berhenti?". Jungkook bertanya saat telah rapi dengan pakaian gantinya.

"Aku tadi melihat mereka berlari teburu ke luar sambil membuka baju mreeka masing-masing." Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook, menahan tengkuknya sembari melumat bibirnya kasar. Yah, ia harus segera menahan Jungook pergi sebelum Jungkook melihat para kru di balik semak.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END.**

.

.

.

.

.

Tau kok, ini gaje banget. Gak hot pula. Ya maafkan daku yang polos ini :v Entah kenapa buat ff ini soalnya nonton mv **NCT U** yang **The 7** **th** **Sense**. Entah apa, di telingaku itu **'Open Your Eyes'** malah kedengeran jadi **'Open Your Ass'**. Kan ngakak tiap liyat mv-nya. Apalagi pas scene **Mark** buka kaki lebar sambil bilang **'Open Your Ass'**. :v

Asyudala. Buat yang minta ff lain dilanjut, bantuin daku. TTATT...

.

.

\- Fb: Ainia Youngee-.


End file.
